


Neoteric Midnight

by blackgoldberry



Series: Breaking Dawn AU [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen is Japanese, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Bella Swan is Black, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Drama, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Family Drama, Female Characters of Color, Fluff and Angst, God of War (Twilight), God of War!Jasper, Hurt, Mates, One Shot, POV Jasper Hale, Possessive Jasper Hale, Slow Romance, Soulmates, The Major (Twilight) - Freeform, Tragedy, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampires Bite, don't repost on another site, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoldberry/pseuds/blackgoldberry
Summary: He was the Major, the God of War, and no one defied him, with the exception of his mate, Bella, who still reeling from the aftermath of a forced abortion and annulment, wants to go to the bookstore. In Port Angeles. Around humans. And she's a newborn. How will Major Whitlock deal with it? And Edward's in the distant background, causing trouble for the new couple. Sequal to Nightfall.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Edward Cullen (Past), Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Breaking Dawn AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	Neoteric Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment on Nightfall; I very much enjoyed reading them. Also, thank you to everyone who left kudos or bookmarked this story. I hope you will like the second part of this series.

Chaos was his natural environment.

Whether it was the chaotic violence of newborns or the total chaos of war, he thrived in it and brought order to it. It was his will that mattered, and all that knew him, understood that very simple fact.

The current situation of his adopted coven was nothing but pure chaos. And at the center of it was Bella Swan, his mate.

When Alice had told him he would meet his mate soon, he didn't know what to expect, but he would never have believed that Edward's wife was his other half. But the pull of his heart told him otherwise: Bella was his mate.

The girl he had wanted to kill to protect the coven was his mate. If he had followed through on his threat, he would have never met his soulmate.

The fundamental part of his nature demanded that he claim what was his, but the more rational part of him knew that was unwise at the moment.

One didn't have to feel her emotions to see the fragile state Bella was in. The loss of her child and that worthless creature she used to call a husband was clearly running through her mind.

It's why he quietly observed her as she stalked through the forest, knocking down a few trees in flashes of anger. But then she would feel tinges of regret, and she would actually try to replant the trees.

Bless her heart.

He felt a low instinctive growl at the thought of Edward. He was a fucking day late and a dollar short. His adopted brother was a worthless runt that should have died with his Mama in 1917. He wouldn't be alive to cause the trouble he did. Bella would be fine and not mourning the loss of her unborn child.

The Major's punishment had been fitting. It had been decades since he used that method of punishment, but it was just as effective, and if Edward knew what was good for him, he would keep his distance. There wouldn't be a second chance.

Bella was his, and he didn't fucking share.

A snarl of frustration came from his mate, and she took off into a sprint before Jasper jumped down and cut off her path.

"Going somewhere, suga?"

She looked at him, startled before her face turned into a scowl. "I'm going hunting," she said shortly.

A newborn? Hunting by herself? The hell she was!

"No," he said, and the outrage rolled off her. "Not by yourself." She could easily lose control and attack someone. Bella might have shown extraordinary control when she first woke up, but it was still best not to take needless risks.

He could feel her stewing in her volatile emotions, but she finally nodded. "Fine." And without another word, she took off.

He felt a flash of amusement and a bit of exasperation, but he took off after her, easily keeping up with her, much to her annoyance. Hadn't she learned from last week? Even after all these years, Jasper still had his legendary newborn strength, speed, and agility.

Two deer later, she looked up at him, curiosity, and a hint of accusation in her emotions. "Why did you bite me?" She asked quietly.

Any vampire would have done the same in his position. It was his nature. He was still somewhat surprised that she had tried to fight the Major, but then she didn't grasp who exactly she had been dealing with. Anyone else would have been a pile of smoldering ashes. The Major had been pissed and yet somewhat impressed at Bella's audacity.

"You tried to fight me," he said simply. "You will learn that Edward and I are two very different people, with two very different backgrounds."

She reeled up at that with a hiss. "So, it's that?" She demanded. "Your confederate, racist past demands that a black woman submit?"

"No." And he knew that he would have to assure her that he had denounced the abhorrent ideals of his human life that even now permeated the country and the world. He hadn't had much interaction with her when she was human, but that was gonna change. "But my past as the head of the southern armies and my vampiric nature does require your submission in such cases."

For the next several moments, there was nothing but silence as Bella processed his words. Her brow furrowed slightly, and she finally let out a sigh.

He felt her emotional exhaustion and sent her a wave of calm. Not to overwhelm or change her underlying and genuine emotions, but to ease her suffering.

"Let's get to the house and get you cleaned up," he said softly, extending his hand towards her. After a moment's hesitation, she took it, and they returned to the house.

After some re-arranging and decorating by Esme, she had given Bella and Jasper the bedroom on the third floor. Bella headed straight towards the shower while he decided to pick up where he left off with _1776_ by David McCullough. He continued to read while Bella showered until she came out, smelling of fresh strawberries and vanilla and wearing a dark blue gold emblazoned girl power sweatshirt with a pair of black yoga pants.

She was stunningly beautiful and all his.

Bella sat on the bed and gave him a questioning glance. " _1776_?" She mused aloud. " _The Ideological Origins of the American Revolution_ is much better."

Was she curious about him? Or was it a distraction from her grief? Most likely a combination of both. Well, he wasn't a man to pass up opportunities.

"I've read it," he said, closing his book and giving her his full attention. "And _1776_ is superior. You read much history?"

Her curls danced as her head shook. "Not much," she admitted. "But enough. If I'm reading for fun, I much prefer the classics."

Like that trash _Wuthering Heights_? Edward had mentioned it in the past. "I heard _Wuthering Heights_ was your favorite," he said, observing her.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips. "It was," she said softly. "I think considering the circumstances, I need to find a new favorite."

"What about _Pride and Prejudice_?" He suggested casually. He had a double purpose in mentioning the book. "It seems like people are fond of it."

A thoughtful look crossed her face. " _Pride and Prejudice_ ," she murmured. "I think I will read it. I heard Mr. Darcy is a better man than Heathcliff."

He grinned at her. "Heathcliff was a fool."

She looked at him for several seconds. "He was," she said, but then crossed her arms. "You can take me to the bookstore then."

Bookstore? He frowned. "Bella..."

"There's one in Port Angeles," she explained. "And I deserve to go, all things considering..."

"Deserve and need to at the moment are two different things," he pointed out. "If you lose control and expose us..."

"I won't."

He stared her down. "Want doesn't matter. Instinct does, and you don't have the control." Exposure was a death sentence. And he wasn't going to risk his mate.

"Yes, I do," she insisted. "I know I have it."

Jasper could feel the steady confidence from her, along with a hint of smugness. "Something you want to tell me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

A wave of guilt appeared before it disappeared as she met his gaze defiantly. "I ran into some humans."

His mind instantly began to go over the past week, trying to figure out how in the hell, something like that would have happened.

Seeing the look on his face, she continued. "Alice gave me some "alone time" at that cottage Esme had intended as a gift." Alice! That damn woman!

"And?" He asked tightly, fuming inwardly. Alice knew better.

Bella shrugged at him. "I can go as I please and I did, I just happened to come across some hikers on the trail. I growled at them, but then I realized what I was doing and held my breath and left."

The information was easy to process, but decades spent with newborns had him staring at her in disbelief. "You _ran away_?"

"I did, and before you even start, it makes sense," she said. "After all, I've been preparing to become a vampire for almost two years."

"So I'm not your war-torn savage newborn," Bella continued. "I'm a prepared one."

Jasper was silent for several moments as he considered her words. There was a fundamental and logical truth to her words, but was she actually ready to go out in a town? Was he willing to risk her life to satisfy her need for a damn book of all things?

_It's not about the book; she wants to get out and around people and away from the house._

He looked back at his mate before he finally made a decision. And if need be, he could always restrain Bella and go back before it even came down to her attacking someone.

Jasper gave her a curt nod. Her face lit up, and she gave him a genuine smile. "I promise I won't cause any trouble." He could feel the earnestness and truthfulness in her emotions.

"I will hold you to that promise," he warned. "You will do as I say, and if I think you are in danger of losing control, we will leave."

"Fine, but it won't come to that."

Alice appeared in the doorway. "Did I hear mention of a shopping trip?" The pixie squealed before producing a pair of contacts. "You'll need these, Bella."

Bella took them with a nod of thanks while he gave Alice a pointed glare. She waved him off. "Everything turned out alright, and you should trust Bella."

His ex-wife rambled on. "And if you do well, I can take you to Seattle!"

"Bella Barbie?" His mate rolled her eyes, but it was light-hearted. "That wouldn't be so bad."

The pixie vampire clapped her hands together. "I'm glad you see things my way and don't worry, we'll get something more suited to your tastes." It was a compromise from the fashion-obsessed pixie, and the best Bella was likely to get.

"Let's see how Port Angeles goes first," he said, and Bella nodded before disappearing into their closet and reappearing in a purple blouse with a black jacket and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and ballet flats and her hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

Alice nodded approvingly. "Have fun!" She called out before leaving the room.

"Come on!" Bella said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They went to the garage where the cars where parked.

"What the hell happened to my Mercedes?" Bella asked, her eyes darting around the room.

Edward's so-called "pre-wedding gift" to Bella had been returned. "It was borrowed, remember?" He said, before pointing to the car in the corner covered by a car sheet. "Your post-wedding gift is there." He should have destroyed it. But that would have been in bad taste; it was up to Bella.

His mate ripped off the sheet, revealing a cherry-red Ferrari Roma. She stared at her it for several seconds before shaking her head. "I don't like it." The scowl on her face made that point all too clear. "He shouldn't have changed my Mercedes for this shit."

He bit back a smirk. "Well, dollface, we can always get you a new car."

"I'll get one when I go to Seattle with Alice," she said, eyeing the expensive Italian car. "I ought to throw this at Edward."

"You can," he acknowledged, allowing his smile to show. "But how about after we get back from the bookstore. We can take Emmett's Jeep."

He grabbed the keys from the key wrack and got into the driver's seat while Bella hopped into the passenger's seat. The garage door opened, and he took off, the Jeep roaring down the road and onto Highway 101.

"You know I've been thinking," she began quietly. "Forever how long vampires have existed, I can't believe I was the first to get pregnant."

"I disagree," he said. "How many male vampires have the self-control required not to kill a human during sex?"

Bella let out a snort. "Edward is not the exceptional male he thinks he is," she said sourly. Well, he wouldn't disagree there.

"Okay, so maybe you're not the first one to get pregnant, what does it mean for you?" He said, earnestly curious.

"Well, if I can find another case, maybe I can learn more about human-vampire pregnancies, and there might even be away..."

"For female vampires to become pregnant?" He finished. And there it was. It was something both Rosalie and Esme mourned.

"I'm sorry, suga," he said gently as he went around a car. "But female vampires can't become pregnant. Many have tried."

She looked at him, her eyes welling with unshed venom, which caused her contacts to dissolve. Good thing, he brought an extra pair. "I'll never get over this," she swore, her voice breaking at the end.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You won't," he acknowledged. "But it will get easier, and you can still have a good life without a child." On rare occasions, he felt the pangs of the loss of potential fatherhood, but he had understood long ago that it was out of the realm of possibility for him.

"Do you think everyone would hate me if I killed Edward?" From the whirlwind of her emotions, it wasn't an attempt at dark humor. She was deadly serious.

"I think they would understand why you killed him," he answered. "Carlisle's and Esme would be devastated, but I believe even they would understand." Edward deserved to die. And that was all there was to it.

"I don't know yet," Bella said, leaning her head back against the headrest. "Sometimes, I feel the overwhelming urge to kill him, and then the other part remembers he has a family."

Jasper wasn't too sure about that. But he didn't voice those particular thoughts aloud. With another squeeze of her hand, they continued in silence till they reached Port Angeles. He pulled up in front of a decent size red and green brick building with the words Odyssey Books and Gifts in gold. He turned off the car and handed Bella the extra pair of contacts.

"Alright," he said, glancing around. There wasn't too large of a crowd outside. However, there were still people out and about with their shopping.

"I won't breathe," Bella, opening the door and stepping out.

"Make sure you still look like you're breathing," he said in a low tone and at vampire speed. His mate nodded, and he grabbed her hand, and they walked into the store.

They stepped inside the slightly cool building. The scent alone indicated there were five humans in the building. Not bad if anything went wrong.

Bella tugged at his hand and pointed at a section that contained several classics. He let go of her hand and walked over to the section as Bella began to browse through it.

"Slow down," he murmured. "A bit too fast." His mate picked up _A Tale of Two Cities_ and set it back down before she finally found a copy of _Pride and Prejudice _.__

____

"Excuse me," Bella called over to one of the store assistants, and he gripped her hand as the human came over.

____

"Found what you're looking for?" The assistant asked with a friendly smile.

____

"I did," his mate answered. "I would like to purchase every single classic you have in this section."

____

Both he and the sales lady gave her a look of disbelief. "Um, ma'am?" The assistant stuttered out.

____

"I want every single classic from this section," Bella repeated. "Or is your store incapable of handling such a large purchase? If so, I'll go to Seattle."

____

That was hundreds of dollars right off the bat. Usually, something Bella would have flinched at. "I'll ring this up for you," the assistant said before looking over her shoulder. "Jonathan! We got a large order from the classic section; come help bring these books to the front."

____

A large man approached, and the assistant pointed to the selection Bella wanted. "All of them," she began when Bella interrupted. "I don't want _Wuthering Heights_ , and I don't want _Romeo and Juliet_ ," she said sweetly.

____

At the register, the charge came up to 875. The books were all wrapped and packed neatly into several bags.

____

"Cash or credit card?" The assistant asked.

____

Bella nudged Jasper. "He'll take care of it." She gave him a sweet smile.

____

_I thought she hated anyone spending money on her?_ The Major retorted. _This is revenge for last week in that forest._ Seemed likely. But he was more amused than anything and took out his credit card and handed it to the assistant who swiped it and handed it back to him.

____

Once they got back to the Jeep, Bella got herself settled in with _Pride and Prejudice_ , her feet propped up on the dashboard.

____

"You're lucky I had my wallet with me," he quipped as he pulled out back onto the highway.

____

"You're a Cullen," she retorted as she turned another page. "Besides, I could smell the leather in your jeans."

____

Several minutes passed before she spoke up again. "We have to leave, don't we?" There was a feeling of resignment to her emotions. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

____

"Yes. It's the only way to protect your father."

____

Her lips pursed, and her brow furrowed. "I'm not pale like y'all, so Charlie wouldn't really notice, would he?" She closed the book. "And I can wear contacts." The hope within her was beginning to grow.

____

"If he hadn't known you before, it would be one thing," he explained. "But now, he will notice the difference."

____

Bella frowned deeply. "Maybe I can wear makeup or something, that can make me more plain-looking."

____

He bit back the obvious retort. There was no chance in hell of that happening. Charlie would still know the difference.

____

The buzzing of her phone went off, and Bella pulled it out. "Alice? What is it?"

____

Alice was rattling off at vampire speed on the phone. He heard it all, and it pissed him off. Bella's growls reverberated through the Jeep, and she ended up crushing the phone in her hand.

____

His phone rang. "It was an accident. Bella crushed her phone," he explained to his ex-wife.

____

"Yes, yes," Alice said impatiently. "The point is, the two of you need to be prepared because Charlie's over here and he's mad."

____

"Of course he is," he snapped. "You'll hear us before Charlie does, bring another pair of contacts."

____

"I will," the pixie promised. "And it might be a good idea to have Bella hunt something small. She'll need all the control she can get."

____

"I already planned on having her do that. I'll see you when I get to the house, Alice."

____

"Bye, Jasper."

____

Bella was still growling as he turned his attention towards her, his foot pressing down all the way on the gas. "That bastard," she seethed. "What. Has. He. Done?"

____

It was a pathetic attempt to get his ex-wife back. But it was low-down and ran the risk of exposing them all. Telling Charlie he was a Neo-Confederate and that Bella had left Edward for him? He tried to calm himself down. It was tempting to let the Major surface and deal with Edward once and for all. But with his mate's father there? No way in hell. It would have to wait until later. And then, Edward would be a dead man.

____

"We have to get our story straight," Bella hissed, blinking furiously. "And I won't have my father thinking I ran off with a Neo-Confederate!"

____

His phone buzzed again, and he saw an incoming text from Alice. _We're trying to calm Charlie down. All we can say is that it is a big misunderstanding and that you aren't a Neo-confederate. It'll have to come from Bella._

____

Jasper handed the phone to Bella, who looked at it before setting it on the dashboard.

____

"The first thing I'm going to do is tell Charlie that you aren't a Neo-confederate," she spat out. "Your background is this: Racist relatives raised you, and then you got introduced to a new life and turned around years ago."

____

Clever. And with enough of the truth without explaining the exact details that would expose them.

____

"And my dating life is none of his business anyways," she shouted. "But you and I are friends right now, nothing more. He doesn't need to know we're mates or anything like that. And it's not like we've done anything, so it has a grain of truth right now."

____

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. It would have to suffice for now.

____

"And when all this is over, I'm going to kill Edward, but first, I'm going break his spine like he did mine!"

____

_I like this side of our mate,_ the Major said gleefully. _I will show her how to properly torture that boy too._

____

Bella seethed next to him, and he grabbed her hand, sending her a light wave of calm. She nodded in appreciation before letting out a sharp exhale of air.

____

"Distract me," she said, catching him by surprise.

____

"With what?"

____

"Last week, when we fought, your eyes were pitch black, and you were so different," she pointed out, turning towards him. "What was going on?"

____

So she had noticed. Well, now was as good a time as ever. "You remember the little I told you about my past?"

____

"Which part?"

____

"With Maria and the newborns."

____

"Yes. What about it?"

____

He paused, considering his words carefully. "That lifestyle was hell, and in order to deal with it, another personality formed. He's known as the Major."

____

"Another personality?" Her brows drew together. "I've never heard of that happening before with vampires."

____

He snorted. "Well, so far, I think I'm the only one, I'm the dominant personality, and I would say the Major is apart of me, but it's an entirely different part. A darker part. It was him that helped create my infamous reputation as the "God of War."

____

"God of War?" He could feel her shock and disbelief. "That's quite the reputation, Jasper."

____

He smiled ruefully as she processed his words. "And I fought you and lived," she said, blinking in amazement. "How many people can say that?"

____

_None._ The Major snorted. _And it's not like I was trying to kill my own mate. We'll have to give her a proper lesson in fighting one day._

____

As he neared Forks, he pulled over, and Bella found a small deer to kill before they got back in the Jeep and headed towards the house.

____

"I can hear him," Bella said as they neared the house. "I've been through so many trials, but I can't fail this one. I can't kill my own father. I won't be able to survive it."

____

"I won't let you," he promised. "You'll get through this, and afterward, Edward's ass is grass."

____

She gave him a faint smile as the car stopped, and Alice appeared with a brand new pair of contacts. "Here," she hissed, and Bella quickly put them on.

____

"How is Charlie?"

____

"Pissed." They all knew that was an understatement. Jasper was sure he was about to get the third degree by Charlie. Not that he blamed the man.

____

Bella grimaced but nodded. "I guess that's to be expected when you think your black daughter is shacking up with a neo-confederate. I'm assuming you saw me making the decision about the background story?"

____

Alice nodded. "Everyone's in on it now."

____

"Edward must have made a spur of the decision to get around your visions," Bella mused. "Where is he?"

____

Alice let out a heavy sigh. "We don't know, Edward's not answering his phone, and he didn't show up with Charlie."

____

"Oh, so the coward ran," Bella surmised. "Again."

____

"Don't worry about it," Jasper assured her. "I know how to track rogue vampires, and I'll bring his worthless ass back here."

____

"I'll hold you to it," Bella murmured before he felt her emotions wind down into a steadiness. "Let's get this over with."

____

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the second completed one shot of this series. The next and final one will be from Bella's point of view and will deal with Charlie and Edward (who will finally get what's coming to him).


End file.
